Computer systems are regularly developing new methods of interacting with users to improve the user experience and facilitate new functionality. For example, with the development of video display devices, an older punch card interface gave way to a text-based interface. Later as the quality of available display devices improved, the text-based interfaces were largely supplanted by graphical user interfaces (GUI), which often use computer icons to help launch programs instead of requiring text commands.
A notable exception to the digital industry's transition from text-based interfaces to graphical user interfaces has been in communication software. More specifically messaging systems, such as text messaging, instant messaging, and email are still largely text-based. Still, to overcome some of the limitations of text messaging, users often use a text messaging shorthand. A portion of this messaging shorthand, referred to as emoticons and/or emoji, produces text-based images to convey additional information frequently involving the emotional context of the message. Emoticons, like the smiley, are both a response to the limited storage and transmission bandwidth used in electronic messaging systems and the need to provide emotive context to a text message.
Emoticons have become both abundant and more sophisticated in their keyboard representations of varying emotions. In fact many emoticons, like the smiley, have developed from pure keyboard character combinations into real icons that are widely used in all forms of electronic communications. In adding an emotional overlay to the text, the emoticons have also enabled electronic messages to substitute for and frequently supplant voice-to-voice messaging. However, despite these advances, emoticons still remain relative static with respect to the content being added to a message. For example, a smiley sent in a message yesterday remains a smiley in the message even if there might be a more appropriate emoticon now, such as a sad face or green face. Moreover, due to the limited storage and transmission bandwidth used in electronic real-time messaging systems, emoticons have never been linkable to additional content.